Constant time approaches to NMR microscopy have the advantages of avoiding susceptibility effects and of limiting the role of molecular diffusion. Unfortunately, such methods are extremely slow. We have combined a very efficient sampling scheme with constant time imaging to make the overall approach tractable. These are extended via the use of CPMG sequences during detection to limit the noise bandwidth. The present limitation on the efficiency comes from the gradient coil heating.